Firelight
by nebakanezer
Summary: Written for the prompt 'Richard/Kahlan - sexytiems in the leaves'


Richard had been secretly hoping that Zedd would take Cara with him when they parted ways to make their search for clues to the whereabouts of the Stone of Tears more productive and was relieved when it had been Zedd's idea to take her along. He always enjoyed when he was able to spend time along with Kahlan.

Richard circled around to where Kahlan was sleeping next to a small fire after having walked the perimeter of their campsite.

He sat next to her and pulled his cape close around him to ward off the cold fall air. Kahlan had thrown her covering off of herself in her restless sleep and Richard reached over her to cover her back up but suddenly stopped. He was transfixed by the soft glow of the firelight accentuating her full parted lips. He had a sudden urge to taste her. He knew he could never have her, truly, the way he wanted her but maybe while she slept he could sneak an innocent taste.

Slowly, not wanting to wake her, he lowered his head so that his lips were just poised above hers and when she exhaled, he breathed her in. She was sweet and perfect. He knew he would gladly give up his life for one night with Kahlan if she would let him.

He raised himself up to look down on her. He followed the flickering light on her cheeks and across her throat and watched her chest rhythmically rising and falling.

When he was sure she hadn't awoken he placed a feather light kiss on the swell of her breast. He then delicately trailed the tip of his tongue down between her breasts as far as he could. He licked his lips and with his teeth worked on loosening the ties that were hindering him from further exploration. Without touching her, he pulled the edges of her white dress away using his teeth.

Leaning over her, caressing her with only his mouth he kissed the soft pale skin at the edge of her corset.

With one arm holding himself up, he rolled the straps of her corset down her arms and gently tugged the material as far as he could to expose her breasts. He licked each nipple one at a time, grazing them with his teeth and watching as the air hardened them.

He heard her sigh and whisper his name. He froze. Shocked by what he'd done, at the violation of her trust that he'd broken. He shook his head completely horrified with his actions and how far he had let himself go. He held his breath, waiting for her to come fully awake and glare at him in disgust. Kahlan raised herself up on her elbows and looked straight through Richard.

It was then that he remembered he was wearing his mriswith cape that made him completely invisible. He didn't dare move.

She lowered herself back to the ground and closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath she spoke softly and slowly, "Richard. Don't. Stop."

He couldn't believe his ears. He watched transfixed where he was as she untangled her arms from her straps and lifted her back off the ground so she could reach around and release the ties that held her corset. She pushed it down to her hips revealing her taut stomach. She spread her arms wide and sighed deeply never once opening her eyes.

Richard watched the reflection of the flames dance on her abdomen and tease him as they reached lower.

He grabbed hold of her bunched up corset as she raised herself up just enough for him to strip it and her leggings down her legs until he was impeded by her boots. He knelt at her feet and removed them one at a time before he was finally able to stare in awe at her naked body bathed in firelight. He again supported his weight on his arms as he hovered over her kissing her ankle and then trailing his wet mouth up her calf, over her knee and up her inner thigh. She moaned as he approached the center of her. His tongue licked and tasted her while she leaned into him trying to get closer to his touch. She grabbed fistfuls of grass as he continued to explore her skin and plant wet kisses up her stomach and over her breasts stopping to draw wet circles around her nipples.

He continued to work his way up and down her body tasting every inch or her from her fingertips to her toes. She cried out into the night when he delved his tongue into her stroking the sensitive flesh within. Her body shuddered and despite the chill he could see a sheen of sweat glistening on her skin.

He sat back on his heels as he removed his mriswith cape and taking her in his arms covered both of them with it. She curled into him and placed a kiss on his throat.

~*~


End file.
